The present invention relates to filter regeneration controls, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to filter regeneration control for diesel-fueled engines.
During operation, internal combustion engines typically produce exhaust gas containing particulate matter, such as soot. This phenomenon is particularly prevalent in the case of standard diesel fueled engines. Filters are often provided to trap the particulate matter before it is released to the atmosphere. For filters of this type, soot and other particulate matter that accumulates in the filter may be purged to prevent restriction of exhaust flow and/or degraded trapping capability. Such accumulated matter can be removed (at least in part) by oxidation. This filter regeneration procedure is usually performed on an intermittent basis under controlled operating conditions. Because regeneration can be highly exothermic, if left uncontrolled overheating can result that may cause damage. It has been discovered that an uncontrolled regeneration of the filter may occur inadvertently if the exhaust flow rate falls below a given threshold under certain circumstances. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.